


When The Night Is Quiet (And We Are Free)

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oil Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go to Alpha Centauri in the Bentley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	When The Night Is Quiet (And We Are Free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This is an oil painting I did. The background is based off of an artist's rendering of what they think Proxima B looks like on the surface. Proxima B is a planet in Alpha Centauri. I did take some liberties with the sun, being that it is a red star, I made it visibly red because I am an artiste, and there are no rules. Aziraphale and Crowley have escaped; the night is quiet, and they are free.


End file.
